chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lowri's Characters.
These are my characters: Main Original Characters These are my main characters in each world: 'World 1 - Redemption v Revenge' *Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu *Keitaro Kiryuu *Sean O'Brien *Sinead Connell *Eoin Connell 'World 2 - Reflections' *Lowri Elan Petrelli *Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr *Dani Petrelli Snr 'World 3 - Renegade' *Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene *Teagan Niall 'World 4 - Vampires And Wolves' *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Erin Castor *Seth Grey 'World 5 - The Formula' *Sapphire Onyx Thompson *Alicia Thompson *Ellis Thompson *Sable Petrelli *Taylor Petrelli 'World 6 - Family' *Jessica Maddox *Summer Maddox *Margaretta Johnson 'World 7 - Zombies' *Cate Riordan *Liam Riordan *Daniel Riordan 'World 8 - Brave New World' *Rhiannon Gwenllian Jones *Jessica Sky Petrelli 'World 9 - Mythical Crossover' *Namarien Erion *Hope Lazuri *Dierarchon Erion 'World 10 - School' *Sky Ashford *Daniel Harvard *Nick Harvard Main/Recurring Original Characters These are the characters which either fall between these 2 categories of main and recurring, or are currently recurring but will become main in future. 'World 1 - Redemption v Revenge' *Molly Sanders *Aito Kiryuu 'World 2 - Reflections' *Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr *Daniella Millbrook Jnr *Amber Cerys Petrelli *Hayley Efa Petrelli *Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Tessa Morgan Petrelli *Raiden Akemi Nakamura *Alec Petrelli *Layton Bishop *Shelton Bishop *Jamie Petrelli 'World 3 - Renegade' *James Herriford *Eve Kings *Lola Sanchez *Mark Hawkins *Lily Stevens *Anna Vaughan *Christopher Reist *Rhiannon Susan Maxxted 'World 4 - Vampires And Wolves' *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Alessia Grey *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Castiel Goldston *Tavis Best *Ariana Crinamorte *Ash Best *Sienna Best *Kitty Best *Adam Redford *Astarte *Robert Firelock *Tracy Strauss *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Ethan Grey *Harrison Grey 'World 6 - Family' *Sam Winchester 'World 8 - Brave New World' *Lola Elliott Athens *Lee Athens *Laurie Athens Recurring Original Characters These are the smaller characters which I use occasionally, or have used previously for a short while: 'World 1 - Redemption v Revenge' *James Leit *Sanders *Jasper Ellis 'World 2 - Reflections' *Cadi Courtey *Kay Westfield *Georgia Millbrook *Ace *Caradog Shaun *Andrea Shaun *The Drainer *Gregory Masters 'World 3 - Renegade' *Matthew *Adam Herriford *Craig Herriford *David Stevens 'World 4 - Vampires And Werecreatures' *Belleze Crinamorte *Ryan McKenzie *Michael Firelock 'World 6 - Family' *Azazel 'World 7 - Zombies' *Jacob Riordan *Jennifer Riordan 'World 8 - Brave New World' *Maria Rodriguez *Alex Treharne Canon Characters These are the canon characters which I roleplay. 'World 2 - Reflections' *Peter Petrelli *Nathan Petrelli *Daphne Millbrook *Barbara Zimmerman 'World 3 - Renegade' *Peter Petrelli 'World 5 - The Formula' *Peter Petrelli *Nathan Petrelli 'World 8 - Brave New World' *Peter Petrelli *Nathan Petrelli *Adam Monroe *Mohinder Suresh *Micah Sanders *Matt Parkman Snr *Janice Parczak *Matt Parkman Jnr *Mira Suresh *Tracy Strauss *Barbara Zimmerman Deleted Characters These are the characters I had in worlds which were deleted and altered into another world. 'World 6 - Mythical Creatures' *Swift 'World 6 - Star Wars' *Raal Omas *Ferus Omas *Breha Omas 'World 7 - Magic And Potions' *Kiki *Cassandra Prewett *Sara Haf Gwyn-Prewett 'World 7 - Spies' *Lucie Hathaway *Zaf Loumis 'World 9 - Supernatural' *Cate Madison *Aurora Hemlock